The Kidnapper
by Mistress Becca
Summary: In this story i kidnap the kidnappers
1. Vera

_**Prologue**_

I am a kidnapper I steal fanficiton writers from their homes and bring them to my basement where they will stay forever I will save those who they had taken and free them they will be free!!!

Fang and Iggy (only MG's) will be kept to amuse me and my alter ego Alex and her unconceived daughter Justin shall be kept to keep fang and iggy company

I shall steal Vera first


	2. Saint

_**CH1**_

Me: hello readers today I have very captive say hi vera!

Vera: *attempts to speak but mouth gag force not to*

Me: it seems I forgot to tell u next I shall have Saint Fang of Boredom I shall keep fang for Alex and their unconceived Daughter

Alex: Fangy I Missed you*tackles*

Fang: Ummmm saint howd I get into this girls basement

Saint: we have been kidnapped Fang surely you must recognize that

Fang: Shit not Again

All: _**Fang Language**_

Fang: Sorry hey who is this Emo chick on top of me

Alex: I'm your future wife and the mother of your unconceived child

Saint: you really get around dont cha Fang

Fang: Yes, I do*starts making out with alex*

Next ot be kidnapped is Skittles Also known as Fangalicious08


	3. MG

_**Ch3**_

Me: I have decided to kidnap MG first since Skittles was just now made aware of my existence

MG: you will never get away with it

Me: why not

MG: the OC drawer

Me: is locked actually I kept Mahonee

Mahonee: Mwahahahaha

Iggy: Noooooo!!!!!

Fang: stop screaming I'm with my gf here

Iggy: I wish I had a gf

Me: *snaps fingers and makes Max appear*

Max: Igggyyyyy!!!!! *huggles*

Iggy: Yay!!!

Saint: They get to have all the fun what about the real people

Me: *snaps fingers and three Fang clones appear*

MG: I want Iggy not Fang!!!

Me: One Iggy coming up!*snaps fingers and in the place of a fang there is an iggy* Happy?

FFW: Yes Kidnapper

Me: no need to be formal you may call me what everyone calls me "Becca"

Vera: Minkles Attack!!!

Me: Must I tell you again they are charmed they won't be back from vacation til I kidnap all the greatest Fanfiction writers in the MR fandom!!!!!

FFW: We are touched that you believe us best!

Me: Of Course you are keep typing!

MG: Yes Master!


	4. Skittles

_**Ch4**_

Me: Hello I have taken Skittles and to her request I have taken her Iggy as well

Skittles:Hey guys

All: hey

Skittles' Ig: hello! You shall call me Iggy 2

Me:Did I give you permission to start chatting keep working!!!

MG: Yes Master!!!

Me: Iggy2?

Iggy2: Yes ?

Me: you are required to write a Figgy song fic with the song love drunk by Boys Like Girls Hows that for ironic??

Iggy1: I miss Justin!!!!

Me: Saint give me Rosalies cell phone number

Saint: 868-0195

Me: Thank you *calls Rosalie*

Rosalie: Yes?

Me: May I borrow your adopted son Justin for the rest of eternity??

Rosalie: Just have him back for the death of mankind

Me: sure thing

Justin: Lady Wheres Mommy??

Me: Over there *points at cloned Fang and Iggy1*

Justin: Yay!!!

Me: Aleria14 I shall kidnap you next!!!


	5. Aleria14

_**Ch5**_

Me: Hello Bell!

Bell: why???? I was so peaceful I have no Idea who you are!!!???!!!???!!!

Me: but I know who you are

Bell: I miss Iggy!!

Me: *snaps*

Iggy3: No!!!! I was free!!!

Me: Not really

All: _**Igmund! Language!**_

Iggy3: Sorry

Saint: I am hungry!

Me: *snaps fingers and sushi appears*

MG: Ummm Ick?

Me: Magnus! Force the Writer to consume the fresh fish slathered in the seaweed from Percy's brain!

Magnus: Yes Dearest!

Alec: why are you calling her dearest I thought you loved me????

Magnus: She will harm me if I don't call her that

Alec: I suppose your right… *starts making out with Magnus*

Fang: I wanna do that! *pulls Iggy toward self*

Iggy: Will you recognize your children's existence?

Fang: World! I Am An Emo Bisexual Tweet Whore!!!

Iggy: Nice job coming out!

Fang: *starts making out with Iggy then switches to Alex*

Saint: I knew he was Emo!!

Vera: My mind reader told me as such!

Next is Kara! Then Adrian (Nathan_p), then Crossover Genius!


	6. Kara

_**Ch6**_

Me: Hello today I have kidnapped Kara from flock updates! Say Hello Kara!

Kara: hello Kara!

Me: Kara this is Magnus

Kara: Who is she?

Magnus: I am clearly male! I am the High warlock of Brooklyn and I shall charm you!

Kara: Okay

Magnus:*charms Kara* write monkey!

Kara: Yes Mighty Warlock!

Magnus: I like this

Alec:Justin! Come Back I want to melest you!

Magnus: Alec!!!

Alec: Sorry!

Cassidy: Becca, How'd I get in your basement?

Me: Magic?

Cassidy: Squee!! Saint *huggles*

Saint: who is this?

Cassidy: I am Imagamebabe The best friend of your kidnapper!

Saint: Do I know you??

Cassidy: Nope!!!

Saint: Okay

Me: That's all for now bye!!


	7. Adrian

_**Ch7**_

Me: Hello dedicated readers I have given you seven chapters in one day! Adrian say hello!

Adrian: My name is Nathan!!!

Me: Acctuallly I changed it legally to Adrian

Magnus: Hello Adrian!

Adrian: hello Magnus how are the other warlocks?

Me: Wait, You know each other??

Adrian: I'm a Faerie of course!

Me: Are All gays Magic??

Figgy: We aren't Magic

Bell: you are both magically delicious

Fang: Well hello Bell

Alex: Fang *whacks*

Fang: Don't hit the Emo kid!!

Iggy: Don't yell at the blind kid!!

Alex: Don't yell at the father of our children

Iggy: I guess your right

Adrian: This is my chapter put the camera on me

Saint: *whispers to vera* drama queen

Hey guys reviews are like peeing your pants everyone can see it but only the writer feels their warmth!

Crossover Genius your next!!!


	8. AN

(A/N)Hello again, Now as you all know I have been AFC for a total of 100 days this was a punishment for twitter and Facebook, I apologize for this entire thing however I can no longer speak to you through any of the above listed means I shall now come of Hiatus... while I was gone I was still able to type fanfictions so on to the story


	9. Gazillion Pyro Rock

Me: Hello Gazillion Pyro Rock, do you know why you are here?

Pyro: 'Cause I reviewed???

Me: That's right now, Pyro, Duct tape Gazzys pants, so that no odor may escape them.

Saint: Hello, Mm Why is your username now say Juliatalyn Nightshade?

Me: That's my name in the Realm

Saint: Weech ees?

Me: .

Saint: Ohhhhhh... OK

Vera: Awww my minkles had minkies!!!

Me: That's nice

Cassidy: Why isn't there a Percy here?

Me: Oh Yeah .Percy appears.


	10. Sister Blister

Me:Bina what are you doing in My basement?

Bina: you have a Percy I am not High enough ranked to use fanfiction powers so here I am.

Vera: Hey, I know you... Where do I know you from?

Me: My Annabeth, I told u to read it.

Igmund: Hey Why did I hear a bing?

Me: There's an alert every time your kidnapped you were kidnapped by Abbi she was in my GS troop

Saint: You were a Girl Scout? .laugh.

Me: I _am_ a Girl Scout she switched troops

Fang: How did I get transported to another Realm?

Me: Magic Fangles, you also have a brother...

Fang: And my Wife is?

Cassidy: I role-play your future wife

Fang: mm I could get used to this .kisses cassidy.

MG: What did you give him?

Me: something I like to call OOC drugs aka Valium

Saint: Are you planning on giving anyone else illeagal substances?

Me: Here Angel, have a beer .tosses beer.

Angel: Thanks Mom

Adrian: Still tied up here!

Me: Shouldnt have kidnapped you youre annoying, here have some OOC .gives OOC.

Pyro: Since when are you her Mom?

Me: Since shes drunk have some nice, warm, apple, pie...

Vera: I take it you recently watched American Pie?

Me: yeah.. I should go make some toast bye now .walks upstairs.


	11. Update

I am abandoning this fan fiction. Anyone who would like to take it over should PM me. Beware: It may take a while for me to respond


End file.
